Sorting and retrieving items to fill a customer order can be a laborious and time consuming. Similarly, may large organizations have extensive storage areas in which numerous items are stored. Sorting and retrieving items from the hundreds or thousands of storage areas requires significant labor to perform manually. In many fields, automated picking has developed to reduce labor cost and improve customer service by reducing the time it takes to fill a customer order. However, the known systems of automatically handling the materials are either very expensive or have limitations that hamper their effectiveness. Accordingly, there is a need in a variety of material handling applications for automatically storing and/or retrieving items.